1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module, and in particular relates to an antenna module with increased impedance bandwidth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional planar inverted F antennas include a feed conductor, a radiator, a ground element and a short element. The radiator is connected to the feed conductor. The short element connects to the radiator and the ground element. Conventionally, the short element grounds an end of the radiator to improve impedance matching. However, conventional design has poor impedance matching effect, and cannot satisfy increasing requirement of bandwidths.